Green And Alive Eyes
by ShadesLovesBardo
Summary: Luka esta obsesionada con el color verde, y particularmente encuentra una chica con ojos verdes muy inusuales. A partir de ello, comienza a seguirla, dandose cuenta de muchas cosas como que la gente no siempre es amable y que enamorarse es un sentimiento aun más caótico de lo que cree.
1. Acosadora

**Acosadora**

Luka paseaba por la ciudad, absorta en sus pensamientos. Buscaba con la mirada cosas que pudieran parecerle divertidas, hacía un tiempo ya que no salía de casa y se había olvidado de lo emocionante que era salir de casa.

Pero todos sus pensamientos quedaron despejados al ver que a su lado pasó una joven, de un extraño color de cabello, aunque no podría decir mucho puesto a que ella misma lo tenía color rosa.

Sin embargo no solo su cabello fue algo que le llamó su atención, sino que al verle la cara pudo notar esos ojos verdes, algo inexpresivos y apagados, pero verdes al fin y al cabo. Y eso hizo que el corazón de Luka latiera a mil por segundo, sintiendo el impulso de seguirla para ver sus ojos de cerca, aunque sea para grabar en su mente la imagen de los ojos verdes más lindos que haya visto en su vida.

Y a paso sigiloso comenzó a seguir a la chica.

Doblaron la esquina, cruzaron unas tres calles y caminaron un largo trecho, y ya a este punto, la chica de los ojos verdes comenzaba a sentir como si alguien la observara.

Paró en seco, y se dio la vuelta abruptamente, y notó que en realidad si estaba siendo perseguida.

Luka sintió su corazón salirse de su pecho al ver que los ojos verdes le estaban mirando a ella.

— ¿Me estás siguiendo? — la chica de los ojos verdes se dio vuelta por completo, encarando a la peli rosa.

— ¡Hola! — Saludó efusivamente, sin notar que el tono empleado por la joven era amenazante, y más aun que no le divertía la situación — Me llamo Luka, pero mis amigos me llaman Luka así que tú también puedes llamarme Luka porque si no, no sabría si me llamas a mí o a otra persona, a menos que tengamos un código secreto, yo sería Luka y tú serías ''chica de ojos bonitos''— recitó rápidamente. Dejando absorta a la joven al frente.

— ¿Qué? — dijo confundida, y se sobó las sienes — A ver, no me importa saber quién eres, solo deja de seguirme, pedófila— escupió venenosamente. Sin embargo ahora era turno de Luka de sentirse confundida

— ¿Pedófila? ¿Qué es eso?.. — luego dio una pausa corta, y chasqueó la lengua — Oh, ya entiendo ¿Ese es mi código secreto? Entonces yo seré Pedófila y tú Chica de los ojos bonitos—

La joven comenzaba a impacientarse, creyendo que todo esto era producto de una broma, en especial porque no conocía en lo absoluto a ''Luka''.

— Mira, déjame en paz, no vuelvas a seguirme, es más, ni siquiera sé por qué me sigues, no te conozco y ya me caes mal—

— Te seguía por tus ojos…— respondió Luka, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos. La chica de cabello, de una mezcla entre el verde y azul enarcó una ceja

— ¿Qué tienen de especial? Solo son ojos…— Luka rio ligeramente.

— Sí, pero son ojos verdes— y en voz baja susurró — los más lindos que he visto—

La chica de los ojos verdes entrecerró sus ojos, acusadoramente. Procesando lo que la ''Pedófila'' le había dicho recientemente — ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres llevártelos? Ni siquiera son verdes, joder…—alzó sus brazos y los dejó caer.

— ¿Me dejarías llevarlos? — dijo emocionada. Y a tal propuesta, la joven comenzó a pensarlo minuciosamente…

— Hum,… ¿Cómo decírtelo?... — Hizo una pausa corta y chasqueó la lengua — NO—

Luka hizo un puchero gracioso, pero no causó gracia a la joven al frente.

— Que mala, yo de verdad creí que me los ibas a regalar—

Y automáticamente, una cara de póker de asomó en el rostro de la chica de los ojos bonitos. Sin duda el día más extraño del mundo.

— Joder, ni siquiera son verdes…—refunfuñó, apretando sus puños a sus costados.

— Pff, aun así los quiero— Luka hizo un paso para adelante, acercándose un poco ante la chica de los ojos bonitos, denotando que la peli rosa tenía una altura superior a la de los ojos verdes, por una cabeza era más alta.

La chica de los ojos verdes dio un paso hacia atrás, como huyéndole a Luka.

— No. Me. Sigas— susurró furiosa y con voz contundente.

La joven de los ojos verdes comenzó a caminar rápidamente, alejándose de Luka sin importar haberle tratado mal.

Sin embargo, aun si su encuentro fue tan brusco, Luka no pudo evitar dibujar una fina sonrisa.

Había visto los ojos verdes más lindos del mundo, y _con eso bastaba para ser feliz._

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo siento :'u es que no pude evitarlo *shora grasa**

 **Ah, y RG no tardará en actualizar por culpa de este fic, quizás mañana u hoy lo actualice, como sea, ningún fic entrará en hiatus.**

 **PD: M. Chikane tiene razón, debería apodarme FanRubius ''La que nunca termina un fic'' *c mata**


	2. ¿Pero qué demonios?

**¿Pero qué demonios?**

—Ayer me dijiste Pedófila— dijo alguien a su oído, haciendola sobresaltar de la impresión —Y no lo soy— entrelazó sus brazos a la altura y formó un puchero con sus labios.

—¿¡Tú otra vez!?—vociferó molesta —¡Me importa una mierda lo que seas! ¡Deja. De. Seguirme! ¿Entiendes eso?—suspiró resignada, esperando que con eso Luka se vaya lejos de una vez por todas.

—Hoy tus ojos están algo apagados, ¿Pasó algo malo?—dijo la peli rosa de forma repentina.

—¡Joder! ¿¡Aunque sea escuchaste lo que te dije!?— la chica de ojos verdes alzó sus brazos y los dejó caer, su exasperación estaba palpado en su rostro.

—Perdón, no te estaba escuchando— dijo avergonzada, mientras miraba el suelo sonrojada. La chica de los ojos verdes soltó un suspio prolongado, exasperada de la situación.

— Como sea, sí eres una pedófila, apareces de la nada y comienzas a acosarme— la chica de pelo verde azulado, amarrado a dos coletas, levantó sus brazos y los dejó caer — Y solo por mis ojos, y ya te dije varias veces ¡Que no son verdes, joder!—

Luka rio ligeramente, cubriendo con la palma de su mano su boca para evitar soltar una risotada. Le divertía mucho la actitud de la chica de ojos verdes.

—Me agradas, ¿Cómo te llamas?— La peli rosa sonrió genuinamente hacia la peliacua, sin notar la terrible molestia que le ocasionaba su presencia.

—No voy a decirle a una pedófila mi nombre—rodó los ojos, sintiendo que el sentido común de Luka no funcionaba.

— ¡Pero si no soy una pedófila!— Luka hizo un puchero muy gracioso, pero que no logró convencer a la chica de ojos verdes.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Entonces por qué estás siguiendo a una chica de catorce años?—sentenció manteniendoel ceño fruncido, sin mostrar siquiera alguna emoción. Sin embargo, Luka era todo lo contrario, pasando de ser una idiota calmada a una idiota nerviosa.

—¿¡C-c-catorce años!?—tartamudeó sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Y la chica de ojos verdes sonrió confiada, creyendo que con eso espantaría a Luka,...

Sin embargo...

—Oh bueno, no hay problema que tengas catorce, por mí está bien—dijo Luka mientras se encogía de hombros inocentemente, y la chica de ojos verdes al oír eso no pudo evitar soltar un gritó desesperanzado.

—¿¡Estás demente!? ¡Tú tienes como unos diecisiete y yo catorce años! ¿¡Acaso quieres que te denuncie o qué!?—

— ¡Oh! ¿Cómo supiste que tengo diecisiete?— inquirió la mayor con genuina sorpresa. La chica de ojos verdes rodó los ojos

— Se llama ''intuición'', idiota, y ya vete de mi vista si no quieres que te denuncie a la policía— Luka inclinó la cabeza como un perrito que no entiende.

—¿Por qué harías eso?—inquirió extrañada.

—¡Porque me estás acosando desde ayer y es incómodo!—vociferó la menor, apretando sus puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

Luka volvió a reír ligeramente, sin embargo en ningún momento se burló de la chica al frente —No te sigo a ti por eso, bobita. Te sigo por tus ojos—

—¡Que no son verdes, joder!—

La peli rosa se encogió de hombros, restandole total importancia a la situación que estaba viviendo —Son raros, como una combinación entre el azul y el verde, pero son verdes al fin y al cabo así que sí cuenta como verde—

La menor rodó los ojos exasperada, y para nada feliz con la situación, una vez más.

—Que. No. Son. VERDES— soltó un bufido prolongado — Joder...— alargó la ''e'' con clara incomodidad.

—Para mí lo son— Luka sonrió genuinamente, sus mejillas se elevaron a la altura de los ojos formandole unas pequeñas arruguitas.

La menor bufó exasperada, —Como sea, ya vete, buscate otra persona y acosala, me importa poco quién sea—

Luka rodó los ojos — Pero si ya encontré a la chica con los ojos más bonitos del mundo, ¿Para qué quiero reemplazarte?— la peli rosa se encogió de hombros.

La chica de ojos verdes se quedó sin habla, debido a que lo que Luka le había dicho había impactado en sus sentimientos, sintiendo una cálida sensación mezclada con algo de nerviosismo.

Hasta que el pequeño silencio fue interrumpido por un tono de llamada, Luka buscó en sus bolsillos, sacando un celular gigante y muy tecnológico, la chcia de ojso evrdes pensó internamente que Luka era una niña rica, hija de papi y bastante idiota.

Luka atendió e intercambió unas cuantas palabras, y solo fueron unos segundos en cuanto ella cortó la llamada.

— Ya me tengo que ir, se terminó mi hora de acosarte— Luka se acercó a la pequeña y le estampó un suave beso en la mejilla — Nos vemos mañana, chica de los ojos bonitos— Luka se alejó dando saltitos.

Sin embargo, la chica de ojos verdes en lugar de pensar en lo mocosa que se veía, se llevó una mano a la mejilla besada, rozandola con sus dedos — Adiós...— susurró incrédula. Sin embargo, al despertar de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que se veía allí parada en medio de la vereda — Imbécil...— refunfuñó, intentando restarle importancia al hormigueo en su espalda y su corazón desbocado.

* * *

 **Sorry but mañana respondo los reviews, bai(?**


	3. Culpa

**Culpa**

La tarde era fría, el viento soplaba con violencia y lo poco que tenía de abrigo era un buzo con capucha, y nada más.

Llevaba pantalones, de acuerdo, pero eso no impedía que el viento frío le calara hasta los huesos. Pero le daba igual, con el tiempo aprendió a que no tenía de otra que soportarlo. Pero eso no significaba que era inmune al frío.

Y además del frío, sentía la vaga sensación de que alguien la seguía.

Y a juzgar por la hora, podía fácilmente intuir que era Luka la que la seguía. La joven de ojos verdes simplemente sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Pero al darse vuelta, notó que efectivamente Luka no estaba. La peli rosa no la estaba siguiendo, y en realidad _nadie la estaba siguiendo._

La jovencita enarcó una ceja confundida.

¿Entonces a qué se debía esa extraña sensación? ¿Por qué de repente pensó que alguien la seguía?

Borró su sonrisa, y con el ceño fruncido continuó su caminata.

Aunque con una nueva sensación en su pecho, un vacío que no sabría como describirlo, porque ni la pequeña sabía el por qué.

(…)

Eran las siete, y Luka sintió una punzada en su pecho al darse cuenta que era demasiado tarde como para ir a ver a la linda chica de ojos verdes.

 _Espera… ¿No eran sus ojos los lindos? ¿Desde cuándo la chica le parecía linda?_

— Oye, ¿En qué piensas tanto? — dijo un chico de pelo azul, mirando a Luka perezosamente mientras bebía de una lata de coca cola. Hacía rato que veía a Luka vacilar moviendo los labios, jugando con sus dedos y de vez en cuando con su cabello, se le notaba muy nerviosa y eso lo desesperaba un poco.

— Ah… nada— No podía decirle que hace una hora debía ver a una chica, como últimamente lo hacía. Definitivamente si lo decía, Kaito se enfadaría mucho.

— Entonces deja de moverte por favor— protestó apretando sus dientes y fulminando con sus fríos ojos a Megurine.

La joven simplemente asintió, sin ganas de rechistar o iniciar una pelea con él. En verdad no tenía ganas de estar allí, en esa fría y aburrida empresa con la silenciosa compañía de Kaito y otra chica castaña.

Miró la hora por última vez, solo habían pasado cinco minutos y salía de allí a las nueve.

— Luka— llamó una joven mayor, de alrededor de veinte años con pelo castaño — Te necesitan ahora para la sesión de fotos— La peli rosa levantó su azul mirada y notó al fotógrafo haciéndole una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

Simplemente suspiró agotada y se levantó de su asiento, ser una modelo a veces era un trabajo emocionante pero a la vez aburrido y agotador, posar frente a las cámaras no es tan sencillo como parecía y mucho menos si eres modelo de importantes revistas.

Solo esperaba no demostrar tristeza porque sino sus padres se preocuparían y/o tendría problemas.

* * *

(…)

Al día siguiente, exactamente a las seis de la tarde, la jovencita de ojos verdes caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, con su mirada al suelo y con sus manos en los bolsillos de su buzo. Aun hacía mucho frío, podría jurar que mucho más que ayer.

Mientras sus dientes castañeaban y sus dedos temblaban de frío ignoró por completo esa sensación de que alguien la seguía, no quería volver a defraudarse como ayer. Y la verdad, _estaba muy enojada._

Si veía a ''Luka'' la encararía y le demostraría su enfado.

…

Y hablando de Luka…

La joven de ojos verdes escuchó unas pisadas atrás suyo, como si alguien corriera para encontrarla.

Y lentamente, cuando supo que _esa persona_ estaba exactamente a espaldas suyo, se volteó para encararla de frente.

Y acertó. Era Luka.

— ¿Otra vez? — dijo con hielo en su voz, escrutándola con sus fríos ojos verdes como una botella de vidrio.

Luka al principio se sorprendió por verse descubierta, aunque ya sabía que la chica de ojos verdes le hablaría así, después de todo se notaba lo mucho que odiaba que la siguieran.

— P-perdón— respondió avergonzada, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas — Pe-pero solo quería verte a los ojos otra vez—

La de ojos verdes frunció el ceño, molesta.

— ¿No tienes cosas mejores que hacer? —

Luka solo sonrió genuinamente — ¿Y qué mejores cosas hay que hacer que admirar tus ojos? —

Y nuevamente, la chica de coletas quedó callada ante lo dicho por la peli rosa. Pero rápidamente, su cerebro maquinó una respuesta para Luka. Seguro así se iría.

— Por favor, mujer ¡Tienes diecisiete años! Las cosas que podrías hacer es estar en casa masturbándote con porno ¡No acosando a una chica de catorce! — Luka a este punto estaba más que confundida, su hobbie era más que emocionante como para remplazarlo por otro — Y eso no es lo peor de todo, ¡Me sigues por mis putos ojos! Consíguete una jodida vida ¿Quieres?—

Luka parpadeó varias veces, sintiéndose extraña.

— Wow, nunca me había sentido así antes— se rascó la nuca intentando disimular su nerviosismo, pero ambas sabían que eso no funcionaba.

Y la chica de coletas era la nerviosa ahora, ¿Se habrá pasado de la raya?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — inquirió la menor bajando el volumen de su voz, sintiéndose arrepentida de su forma de actuar.

Luka no encontraba respuesta, simplemente ni ella sabía cómo se sentía, pero sabía que algo andaba mal en ella — A-ahm, n-no, no es nada, yo—

La explicación de la peli rosa fue interrumpida por el llamado de su celular.

Luka sacó rápidamente el aparato y contestó la llamada, haciéndole un gesto con su mano a la chica de ojos verdes para pedir disculpas de la reciente interrupción.

Luka y la persona del otro lado de la línea, aparentemente un hombre, intercambiaron una acalorada charla, sintética pero que por primera vez se podía admirar el ceño fruncido y enfadado de la peli rosa. Eso sorprendió mucho a la pequeña de ojos verdes, dándose cuenta que hasta la peli rosa podía enojarse.

— Será mejor que me vaya…— murmuró Luka cortando la llamada, se le notaba decepción. Aunque la chica de ojos verdes no supo por qué exactamente.

No sabía si era culpa de su jodido enfado o del que estaba al otro lado de la línea, ya que la acalorada pelea no fue de broma, el tipo estaba cabreado, y ahora Luka también lo estaba.

— O-oh,… ya veo— respondió nerviosa, sintiendo algo extraño en su cuerpo, ¿Culpa?

La peli rosa sonrió tímidamente, intentando disimular su extraño comportamiento.

— Adiós peque, cuídate de camino a tu casa— se despidió la mayor con la mano y salió corriendo apurada, dejando a la pequeña de ojos verdes preguntándose a dónde la solicitaban con tanto apuro.

Pero eso sólo fue una pregunta fugaz. Lo que en verdad quería saber era por qué de repente Luka se sintió tan mal.

Ahora mismo la menor se estaba reprochando severamente, pensando que habría sido mejor si no soltaba esas palabras hirientes.

Pero ahora, además de sentir el crudo frío sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, _era la culpa._

— ' _'Joder, ¿Qué he hecho?''_ —

* * *

 **Bueno al final no respondí ningún review, pero buaano, no volverá a pasar...**

 **Cap 1:**

 **Eliza Romero:** Bueno al menos tengo tu cara dormida :u pero ahora quiero una foto mejor y ver a Minion ¿Es mucho pedir? Ay bueno, veré si este acaba :v Meh, ni idea qué contendrá esta cosa la verdad xD Ya actualizaré RG, relaja las tetas pony... shoro grasa porque quiero y puedo Bl (?) Nos vemos!

 **TENSHINOKIRA:** Aaaw Tenshi al fin alguien que piensa en mi :'3 sorry por tardar :'v anduve ocupada :'( Nos vemos!

 **FreakEd7:** Aww gracias :) y quedó corto porque... porque si (?) Nos vemos :3/

 **Farthaz:** A decir verdad está de moda la Luka idiota y la Miku tsundere ¡Pero son taaan leendas! La verdad que si leería un fic así, espero que lo escribas pronto xD ¿Todos están de lado de Megurine Chikane? Degenme em pas :'( aunque gracias por comprenderme u.u

* * *

 **Cap 2:**

 **Eloyito Romero:** Terminaré RG cuando se me cante el orrrrrrto mamelaaa (?) Bueno no, lo acabaré pronto :v y tú en todos los fics quieres lemmon ¿Verdad? Pajer- digo, pony pervertido .l. Nos vemos!

 **Nelsykp:** Maldeta tablet e.e bue, igual no es obligación dejar review :3 y hama a Luka con todo tu kokoro, no te arrepentirás (?) Yo igual saldría rajando si alguien me empieza a hablar así como Luka :v y mucho más si habla de mis ojos, aunque los tengo color caca así que no corro peligro(?) ggg Nos vemos!

 **KaiiriFJ:** Jajaja vale vale, me contaste toda la vida de tus familiares ._. pero buee, no me lo esperaba jejeje sorry por los capítulos cortos :'v y gracias por pensar eso la verdad me llegó al kokoro uwur nos vemos!

 **Ardisha de porquería:** Buau, ahora me exiges trabajar, ¿No se suponía que era yo quien te exigía escribir QO? :v ups, y te acabo de hacer acordar q debes actualizar, ahre(?) Vale, si te gustó tanto aquí tienes la continuación y tal parece que todos piensan que debo acabar los fics :'( ¿Por qué son tan malos conmigo? Bye

 **Next Episode:**

 **Sorpresa**

Luka ve algo de la chica de ojos verdes que JAMÁS debió ver en su vida, ¿Cómo se lo tomará?


	4. Sorpresa

**No sé si me comprenderán, pero a Luka en este fic me la imagino como Cara Delevingne y a la pendeja de los ojos verdes como Acacia Brinley, y a Kaito como Kevin Zeger ai vazta temgo problemas**

* * *

 **Sorpresa**

El frío continuaba, y además de tener el cuerpo entumecido sentía un extraño vacío. _Otra vez…_

Desde ayer que se sentía como una estúpida por haberle gritado a Luka de esa manera, aunque hayan sido pocas palabras no podía evitar sentir ganas de golpearse, repudiándose a sí misma de su comportamiento.

Ella misma lo había arruinado todo, y poco a poco en su mente se visualizó la idea de que Luka se hartaba de su forma de ser y dejaba de acosarla, ignorando por completo esa extraña obsesión al color verde.

Disipando sus pensamientos de lado miró hacia el cielo, gris. Parecía que iba a llover.

Gruñó disgustada, odiaba los días grises, los odiaba porque representaban días tristes, sombríos. Nada bueno le pasaba en los días grises. Aunque de cierta forma era como si el cielo y ella tuvieran una especie de conexión, si ella estaba feliz era un día celeste, soleado y despejado. Si no estaba del todo bien el cielo se poblaba de blancas nubes. Pero si todo andaba mal, el día era frío, gris.

Y en este momento, ella se sentía gris.

* * *

(…)

— Pon tu mano sobre tu cabeza, hunde las uñas en tu pelo— dijo el fotógrafo indicándole a Luka que pose hacer.

Luka no andaba con buenos ánimos. Pensaba que la chica de ojos verdes se había cansado de ser acosada y por eso le había gritado de esa forma.

— Perfecto. Ahora frunce el ceño, finge como si te doliera la cabeza—

Luka imitó esa acción y el fotógrafo estuvo más que fascinado.

— Brillante. Perfecto ¡Excelente! — Exclamó el hombre de unos cuarenta años — Ahora, frunce el labio para el costado derecho y pon ambos puños cerca de tus ojos— Nuevamente, Luka obedeció.

El hombre frunció un poco el ceño y comenzó a rascarse la barbilla, pensando en cómo quedaría una buena foto.

— ¡Oh, ya lo tengo! Enarca una ceja—

Luka la enarcó, y se escuchó el ''click'' de la cámara. La foto ya estaba hecha.

— Perfecto Megurine san, puedes descansar—

Apenas dijo eso y Luka volvió a su posición normal soltando un fuerte suspiro.

Caminó hasta un sofá individual y se echó de lleno contra el mueble, sin importarle que esté arrugando la ropa ridículamente cara y refinada.

Con su mano derecha sacudió su cabello, despeinándolo. Estaba nuevamente nerviosa, y nuevamente, su compañero de trabajo Kaito Shion lo notó.

— Andas muy nerviosa últimamente, ¿Pasa algo? — Ambos jóvenes de cierta forma se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y sabían muy bien las actitudes de cada uno.

Aunque Luka haya estado evitando a Kaito durante tres años de trabajo no pudo evitar formar un lazo amistoso con él. Y a decir verdad era un chico tranquilo, bastante apuesto aunque cuando podía tenía un mal humor terrible y ciertamente era muy orgulloso y testarudo.

— No es nada— respondió secamente, con sus ojos cerrados echó su cabeza apoyándola contra el mullido espaldar del sofá rojo.

— No te creo— dijo el chico entrecerrando sus azules ojos, mirando con desconfianza a su amiga — Algo te pasa y quiero que me lo digas—

— De verdad…— gaznó cansada — no me pasa nada, tú eres el paranoico aquí— movió su mano en señal de que le restaba importancia al asunto.

— Soy paranoico porque me preocupo por ti, porque al parecer tú no te preocupas por ti misma, y alguien tiene que hacerlo…— recitó con determinación — Y ese alguien seré yo—.

— Es muy adorable ese gesto, pero en serio, no tengo ganas de hablar, no dormí bien anoche— La pelirosa ocultó sus ojos entre medio de su dedo índice y pulgar. Kaito era insistente cuando algo le preocupaba, pero a veces esa insistencia era insoportable.

— Bien— Shion se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado con el ceño fruncido — No me lo digas entonces. No me volveré a preocupar por ti— a continuación se retiró de allí con el ceño enfadado.

Luka se quedó sola, su única compañía en ese momento era el peliazul y lo había ahuyentado de alguna manera.

Pero ahora su nueva amiga era la soledad. Algo triste y melancólica, pero era su nueva compañía al fin y al cabo.

— _Me pregunto qué estarás haciendo... chica de los ojos bonitos..._ — susurró adormilada, para luego cerrar sus ojos lentamente y caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

(...)

— Luka…—

Era tarde, y era la hora de volver a casa. El horario de trabajo había acabado y para desgracia de la mayoría, la modelo más importante se había quedado dormida.

— Luka…—

La volvió a sacudir con su mano derecha posada sobre su hombro, pero nada pasó. La chica se encontraba en un profundo sueño.

— Es inútil Kaito— dijo una voz masculina, era gruesa y autoritaria. El hombre se dio la vuelta y señaló a otro hombre alto, con traje y lentes oscuros — Cárguela al auto—

El tipo asintió y se dirigió hasta Megurine, y cuidadosamente la cargó al estilo nupcial, procurando no despertar a la joven y no arrugar esa ropa estúpidamente costosa.

Kaito miraba con recelo como ese estúpido hombre tenía una gran cercanía con Luka, queriendo ser él quien cargue a Megurine de esa manera.

— Déjala amigo, yo me encargó de esto— dijo autoritario.

El hombre enarcó una ceja confundido, pero antes de replicar algo llegó el mismo tipo que le indicó al hombre de traje que cargara a Luka — Apártate, Shion, no tengo tiempo para tus caprichos, es hora de ir a casa—

— Sólo quiero llevar a Luka hasta el aut…—

— Ni se te ocurra poner un dedo sobre mi hija, Shion. No me hagas repetírtelo— escupió amenazante, escrutando con sus grisáceos ojos a Kaito.

Kaito se encogió un poco al sentir la fuerte mirada de su jefe sobre él, Shotaro Megurine era un hombre alto, fornido, con cabello oscuro y unos únicos ojos plateados, que demostraban con esa mirada rigidez y fortaleza, como si sus ojos fuesen un muro que no permitía ver sus emociones.

— Ghn…— asintió a regañadientes.

Megurine no dijo nada más, y caminó hacia la salida del recinto seguido por el guardaespaldas que cargaba en brazos a su hija dormida.

Shion los siguió por detrás conteniendo sus ganas de replicarle a Shotaro, pero sabía que si decía algo podría ser el fin de su carrera.

* * *

(…)

La música de la radio era lo único que se escuchaba en el interior de ese lujoso automóvil. En el interior del mismo estaba el chofer, Shotaro y en los asientos de atrás Luka era la única ocupando los asientos.

Eran las doce de la noche, demasiado tarde. Pero a esa hora acababa la hora laboral.

La pelirosa fue despertada por la brillante luz de los faroles y por el brusco movimiento que había tenido el coche al doblar una esquina.

Desafortunadamente, Luka estaba muy incómoda y el sueño casi se le había ido y faltaba una hora para llegar a casa. Sí, su padre era muy precavido con los paparazzi y odiaba despertar en medio de la noche por culpa de los murmullos en su puerta y los flashes que lo cegaban al salir de su casa camino al trabajo; por lo que el hombre no dudó en comprar una vivienda lujosa a las afueras de la ciudad.

El problema de ello, era la distancia.

Pero el ver la carretera, y mantener su mirada en un punto inespecífico le dio tiempo de pensar en dos orbes verdes que la traían loca desde hace poco.

* * *

(…)

Al día siguiente, la chica de ojos verdes llegó tarde a clases. Motivo por el cual algunos de sus compañeros la molestaron con comentarios estúpidos. No eran comentarios buenos ni chistosos, y no pretendían serlo en realidad.

— Oye Hatsa,… — susurró una voz detrás de ella. Sonaba lenta y arrastrada, como una puta — ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? ¿Andabas cortándote otra vez en los baños? Jodida suicida—

La nombrada no le prestó atención a lo que Haku Yowane (la joven con voz de puta) le había dicho. De hecho, decidió ignorarlo.

— No le prestes atención, de igual forma sabemos que las marcas en sus brazos no son arañazos de gato— dijo una voz masculina.

''Hatsa'' a este punto se hallaba furiosa, pero por nada del mundo se levantaría del asiento y golpearía a Haku, ya había hecho eso una vez y había tenido un gran problema.

Simplemente ignoró sus comentarios.

Aunque no sabría hasta cuándo podría hacerlo…

* * *

(…)

— Las ventas están cada vez más altas, cada vez más gente quiere contratar a sus modelos para representar marcas importantes de ropa y…— escuchaba decir Luka a un joven emprendedor que buscaba convencer a su padre que las acciones de Wellington Corp. estaban por las nubes.

Luka no entendía por qué estaba allí, después de todo, las reuniones de su tipo no le correspondían. Ella no debería estar allí escuchando aburridas charlas de números y ver gráficos de líneas que no podía entender. De acuerdo, no era idiota, pero las Matemáticas no era su fuerte, y mucho menos lo era escuchar charlas de negocios por horas.

— Muy bien, ahora hablemos del futuro de…—

Volvía a escuchar esa insistente voz del hombre, sintiendo que iba a dormirse sobre esa incómoda silla de cuero si seguía escupiendo palabras llenas de significados complejos.

Pero había algo que si podía hacer y que encontraba muy entretenido, pensar en cosas de color verde.

Pero para su desgracia, su mente proyectó una imagen de una joven de piel lechosa, de estatura baja, con ropa particularmente grande y con cabello largo y de color verde agua, pero lo más llamativo de esa joven eran sus carnosos labios rosados y esos brillantes ojos verdes de una tonada esmeralda.

Otra vez estaba pensando en la chica de los ojos bonitos…

— No otra vez... — maldijo para sí misma, sin embargo su voz retumbó en toda la habitación y todos los ojos atentos de los accionistas, contadores, y de su padre quedaron pegados a ella.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — inquirió su padre, mirando a su única hija extrañado.

Luka regresó a la realidad, sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas al verse descubierta pensando despierta.

— No es nada— respondió.

Luka no quería hablarle de la chica de ojos verdes a su padre, después de todo ni ella misma la conocía.

— ¿Segura? — volvió a hablar su padre, su voz gruesa y dominante sonaba preocupada. Solo su hija única lograba ablandarlo como para que se preocupara.

— En serio, papá. No es nada— Luka le sonrió cansinamente — Continúen por favor, lamento interrumpir— pidió con modales.

El joven empleado continuó hablando, escupiendo números, porcentajes y describiendo gráficos. Todo eso aburrió a Luka, y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta cayó dormida.

* * *

(…)

Hatsa estaba en los baños el instituto. Ya había acabado el receso y ella continuaba allí sin salir, en realidad no tenía planeado irse.

Escuchaba el murmullo de la gente, algunos profesores discutir con sus alumnos y los conserjes trapear el suelo. Pero nadie la escuchaba a ella, ni sus sollozos ahogados con su mano derecha ni sus grititos de frustración.

— ''Lo hice otra vez''—

Su estómago estaba algo revuelto, acababa de hacer lo que quizás era la peor cosa que haya hecho en toda su vida.

Acababa de vomitar lo que había ingerido en el almuerzo.

Lo hacía porque su propia imagen le gritaba que era gorda, que nadie la iba a aceptar siendo así, entre otras cosas.

Sumado además que ni sus propios compañeros de clase la querían era un punto a favor de dejar de comer.

Hoy en el almuerzo había ingerido una hamburguesa con un refresco, y eso era demasiado.

Se levantó del mugroso suelo, luego de ya recomponerse de su estómago. Se limpió el pantalón y se dirigió hacia el grifo del lavadero.

Y llenando su boca de agua hizo buches para al menos intentar sacar ese aliento a vómito que tenía.

Se limpió con la manga de su suéter y salió del baño intentando disimular que nada pasó.

* * *

(…)

— …Y luego ella se levantó ¡Y tenía un chicle en su falda!— contó entre risas, una castaña de pelo hasta los hombros llamada Meiko.

Kaito y ella se rieron, menos Luka. La pelirosa no había reaccionado y era como si no estuviese con ellos.

Luka solo estaba mirando el reloj en la pared, faltaba poco para las seis.

— Luka— le llamó la voz gruesa de Kaito — ¿Qué te sucede? Últimamente estás muy perdida— Meiko miraba curiosa como ambos chicos de ojos azules se miraban entre sí, uno preocupado y otra desorbitada.

— Oh, ¿Será que Lukita está enamorada? — Meiko rio de manera juguetona, Kaito no podría estar más que furioso y sorprendido y Luka no podría tener la cara más roja que la actual.

— ¿D-de qué hablan ahora? — inquirió la pelirosa.

— Sí Meiko, ¿De qué hablas? — Shion fulminó con la mirada a la castaña, quien estaba muy divertida con la situación que había ocasionado.

— ¿Yo? Nada— se encogió de hombros fingiendo inocencia — Sólo digo la verdad— les guiñó el ojo a ambos con diversión — Tal vez Luka haya conocido a su Romeo y no nos quiere decir—

— Seguro ese ''Romeo'' debe ser algo de color verde, conociendo que Luka es una obsesiva a ese maldito color— Y ahora Luka no sabía cómo reaccionar, es decir ¡Era completamente ridículo lo que sus amigos decían!

— Cállense, no estoy enamorada y Kaito, el verde es un color hermoso así que cierra la puta boca ¿Sí? — refutó Megurine algo molesta.

— Ah vamos Luka, estamos jugando contigo ¿Verdad Kaito? —

No obtuvo respuesta del chico.

— ¡Dios! Ambos son muy aburridos— se quejó Meiko.

El reloj marcó las seis, y Luka en el fondo estuvo muy contenta de que sea la hora. Se levanto de ese sillón de piel y a paso acelerado salió de la habitación, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos.

— Tú, idiota, arruinas todo por culpa de tus malditos pensamientos, ella no gusta de nadie, ella no se está viendo con nadie, ella no ha cambiado— dijo Kaito con su voz áspera, como si fuese a matar a Meiko.

— Sólo digo lo que pienso, Kaikai. Después de todo aun no conocemos muy bien a Luka— La castaña sonrió como gato y se retiró también de la gran sala cubierta de cuadros en las paredes y costosas alfombras de piel.

Y con esa soledad que ahora invadía la habitación, Kaito se dio cuenta que era verdad, él no conocía a Luka.

* * *

(…)

Por desgracia, sus compañeros se enteraron de que había vomitado otra vez. Y ahora mismo, estaba siendo molestada por eso.

— Vaya anoréxica de mierda, ¿Qué intentas ganar con no comer? De todas formas nadie te va a prestar atención imbécil— Haku empujó a la chica de ojos verdes, quien no había dicho nada. Ella no hacía nada de eso por atención, lo hacía por ella misma, le valía poco la opinión de los demás.

— ¡De todos modos estás fea así que nadie te va a querer por más delgada que te veas! — escupió venenosamente una de sus compañeras al fondo.

Hatsa estaba harta de esas palabras horribles.

Pero no podía hacer nada porque nunca aprendían. Sus bullies seguían molestándola.

— ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién soy? ''Nadie me va a entender ni a mí ni a mis demonios''— imitó Haku con voz retrasada, haciéndole burlas a la chica de ojos verdes.

Pero ya no aguantaba más…

* * *

(…)

— Es imposible que me haya enamorado— Luka pateó una piedra que se le cruzó en el camino.

— Es imposible que me haya enamorado de la chica de los ojos bonitos— seguía divagando, mirando ese suelo de concreto — La conocí hace poco, es imposible que me gust…—

— ¡IDIOTA! ¡SUÉLTAME! — escuchó un grito femenino. Luka se puso en alerta, y corrió hacia donde se escuchaban esos gritos.

Alguien estaba en problemas y ella iba a ayudar.

* * *

— ¡BASTA YA, DEJALA IMBÉCIL! — gritó una chica, intentando apartar a la pequeña peliacua de Haku.

Hatsa había perdido el control y atacó a Haku, golpeando su rostro.

Haku no lo sabía bien, pero Hatsa tenía manos fuertes.

Hatsa hacía oídos sordos a los gritos de dolor de Haku, ella simplemente seguía tironeando de su blanquecino cabello y golpeando su rostro.

— ¡DETENTE ANIMAL! — gritaba la mayor, intentando alejar a Hatsa, pero era imposible.

— ¡O-oigan! ¿Q-qué sucede? — gritó una voz extraña, melodiosa y para desgracia de Hatsa, conocida — ¡Basta, apártense! —

Luka llegó justo a tiempo para ver a la chica de ojos verdes en su más desagradable momento.

Hatsa se separó de Haku de manera inmediata, chocando su verde mirada con los oceánicos orbes azules de Luka, que ahora reflejaban un tormentoso mar.

Haku y la otra bully se separaron, no dijeron nada, ambas estaban impresionadas de lo que veían.

— Y-yo…— dijo Hatsa con voz temblorosa. Miró a Luka apenada y luego a Haku, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta — Y-yo no...ghn…— Hatsa salió huyendo de la horrible escena.

— ¡Espera! — gritó Luka al fin reaccionando. Pero la chica de ojitos verdes ya estaba corriendo.

La pelirosa no sabía si socorrer a la peli blanca malherida o ir por la chica de ojos verdes.

Pero obedeció a su corazón.

— Lo siento…— fue lo único que le dijo a Haku y salió corriendo tras de Hatsa.

* * *

(…)

Hatsa corría lo más rápido que podía. No quería que Luka la alcanzara, le daba vergüenza siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Era demasiado para ella.

— ¡Regresa! — gritaba Luka a sus espaldas.

— ¡Deja de seguirme! — chillaba la menor. Ahora lágrimas fluían de sus ojos, no podía creer que Luka la haya visto golpeando a alguien.

— ¡Deja de correr! ¡Por favor! — rogaba la mayor intentando alcanzar a Hatsa, pero esta última era más rápida.

Hatsa cruzó las vías del tren, justo antes de que largas tablas con rayas blancas y rojas y la señal de que el tren se aproximaba.

— ¡No te vayas! — gritó Luka, pero la chica de ojos verdes ya estaba muy lejos.

El tren pasó, evitando que Luka pase del otro lado. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Luka había perdido la oportunidad de ver a la chica de ojos verdes, pero en su lugar obtuvo una gran sorpresa.

Aunque también se había ganado una gran duda, _¿Qué diablos había sucedido?_

* * *

 **SORRY POR TARDAR bueno bai**

 **No sé porqué pero me gustó el apodo Hatsa :u es mío, alejense(?)**

 **Eloyito:** Ah mirá vo, está lloviendo y yo actualizando ._. este cap es un sueño tambien, está bien, me conformaré con tu cara de dormida :'v jajaja esa comparación xD bue, sin más que decir, adeoh Elmañana

 **luisenriquevalenciaafericano:** (ay pero que nombre más largo casi muero okno xD) Auí la contii y sorry por tardar amiguiss ah xd y por cierto, quedé impactada(?) YO TAMBIEN SOY CHICA WOOOOOAHHH!(?)

 **Seven Minds:** Holi uwu me alegra que te de curiosidad ewe esa es la idea(?) ok ok ok perdon Dx ya actualizaré RG y los demas .3. anduve sin imaginación x'D nos vemos, Seven chan, bai bai PD: Las ideas me llueve es horrible porque quiero acabar un fic y no puedo :(

 **Ardisha de Porquería: Oh!11uno** ahora al fin sabes algo de ''Hatsa'' ggg Teshe me quiere por eso no te apoya(?) Y pos, el shot de los celulares vendrá pronto :v solo que debo escribirlo jijiji y vayase a bañar, hueles a ardilla húmeda(?) nos vem- bum

 **Next Episode:**

 **Sobre Mí**

Luka está interesada en saber sobre la chica de ojos verdes ¿Logrará aclararse sus dudas?


	5. Sobre Mí

No saben lo que me costó escribir esto, uzea cada vez que tomaba la computadora, abría el documento y escribía UNA misera palabra, me llamaban para hacer cosas.

Pero bueno, planeo dejarles este cap antes de que me vaya a la puta, eh que digo, a dormir.

Bueno estaba escribiendo este cap con buen humor, toda tranquila, pero ahora no sé... simplemente quiero no sé, matar a alguien jaja

* * *

Sobre Mí

Los medios de comunicación estaban enloquecidos, la escuela estaba rodeada de paparazzi que ponían nerviosos a los prefectos, los alumnos no podían creer lo que había pasado ¿Un asesinato? ¿Un robo?

Pero no, lo que en verdad ocurría es que una famosa modelo se había aparecido por el lugar para luego meterse en una pelea.

Sí, eso era lo que la prensa creía que había sucedido, sin embargo, Megurine Luka sabía perfectamente que eso no era así.

Pero, por desgracia, sus patrocinadores no…

— ¡Eso fue muy irresponsable, Luka! — exclamó uno de ellos, mirando a la joven con una penetrante mirada de seriedad.

— ¿Acaso sabes lo que esta clase de noticias podría influir en tu carrera? — murmuró otro, aun más preocupado que el anterior tipo.

— ¡Te dijimos claramente que de esta empresa no sales sin un disfraz para camuflarte! —

Todos, absolutamente todos en esa habitación estaban exhaustos de recibir llamadas y entrevistas de los noticieros acerca de esta infortunada situación. Y no es para menos, Luka también lo estaba. Se sentía impotente, porque la verdadera realidad de la situación era que ella solo quería evitar la pelea, no participar en ella. Pero claro, no contaba con testigos suficientes para que le crean.

Shotaro, en un último intento de salvar a su hija de tantas preguntas, los obligó a guardar silencio. Y la gente hizo caso.

— Sé que ha sido algo inesperado para todos aquí, pero en fin, ya pasó y esperamos…— dirigió su mirada a su hija — Que esta situación no vuelva a repetirse nunca más— Luka asintió, mirando sus zapatos, evitando el contacto visual con su padre. Realmente la situación le daba mucha pena e impotencia, le parecía injusto que la gente se crea esa basura de que ella iba a golpear a unos alumnos de una escuela pública.

— Por el momento, es nuestro trabajo ahora evitar que la reputación de mi hija se vea afectada— Los empleados asintieron, sin tener un poco de idea sobre cómo mejorar una reputación después de semejante situación, pero en fin, le pondrían ganas — Eso es todo. Se cierra esta sesión— Finalizó con una expresión seria y sin emociones.

* * *

(…)

La noche había caído, más Luka no tenía sueño. Se encontraba en el sofá, mirando el techo mientras abrazaba un oso de peluche. Su padre suspiró exhausto y se sentó al lado de su hija, pensó que con una charla ''Padre e Hija'' podría llegar a un acuerdo con su pequeña, pues por más cínico y serio que se vea en el exterior, no podía negar que estuviera muy preocupado por el bienestar de su pequeña.

— ¿Pasó algo ese día, Luka? — Comenzó a hablar, mirando con sus fríos ojos grises los azulados y pacíficos ojos de su hija.

La menor suspiró agotada, sabía perfectamente que esa clase de charla vendría — Ya te lo dije, papá, vi dos chicas pelear y mi instinto fue ir y separarlas, nada más— Shotaro asintió, estaba convencido que su hija no le mentía.

— Pero, ¿Y por qué saliste de la empresa? ¿Por qué? — Insistió el hombre.

Y allí fue cuando Luka quedó completamente en blanco, es decir, ¿Qué podría decirle a su padre? ''Oh sí, es que no sabes papá, me había escapado de la empresa días anteriores y me encontré a una chica con unos ojos verdes hermosos, y comencé a seguirla. Y un día me escapé para verla, y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Me topé con una pelea callejera y me inculparon cuando yo no tenía nada que ver con esas personas''. Oh sí, no es nada grave…

— Sólo fui a tomar aire fresco, es todo…— respondió Luka, intentando disimular su terror y nerviosismo.

— Pero, ¿Por qué te fuiste tan lejos si pudiste tomar aire fresco tranquilamente aquí? — Enarcó una ceja con una expresión de confusión. Sin saber que su hija ahora mismo, era un manojo de nervios.

— Y-yo solo… que-quería salir a caminar también— Unió sus dedos índices, en una expresión inocente.

Shotaro suspiró resignado, no había caso, si así eran las cosas entonces no había razones para presionar a su hija con más preguntas.

El mayor se levantó del sofá, y volvió a mirar a su hija — Me iré a dormir, si insistes que todo lo de la prensa fue un malentendido, te creo—

Luka esbozó una amplia sonrisa, enseñando esa hilera de dientes blancos y se levantó también del sofá, para abrazar a su padre — Gracias por creer en mí— Dijo agradecida. El hombre devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa pequeña — Claro que te creo, solo que necesitaba hablar contigo sobre el tema— Luka asintió ante las palabras de su progenitor y se separó de sus brazos.

— Los de la prensa exageran, Luka, pero recuerda que siempre te apoyaré— Amplió su sonrisa y besó la frente de su hija — Buenas noches, mañana será otro día largo…—

— Sí…— Asintió la menor — Buenas noches—

Shotaro apagó las luces y subió las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, y dejó sola a Luka en la oscura sala de estar.

— Ah…— echó un suspiro agotado, y se tiró de espaldas al sofá — definitivamente será otro día largo día…—

Fijó la mirada en el reloj digital, eran las doce. Pero ella no tenía sueño, ni siquiera sentía una pizca de cansancio. En su mente, solo aparecía esa misteriosa chica de coletas, con sus brillantes ojos verdes…

Sin siquiera saberlo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante los recuerdos. Pero, lo único que conocía de ella su edad y su apodo. Y nada más…

Pero… para Luka eso no era suficiente, y en una parte de ella le dijo que encontraría respuestas en los registros de la escuela…

Tal vez así podría saber más de ella, tal vez ¡Podrían ser amigas!

Luka cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa impecable en su rostro. Ya tenía todo planeado para mañana…

* * *

(…)

''Hatsa'' no se había presentado en la escuela al día siguiente, no quería ver a nadie en ese mugroso lugar. Sólo quería quedarse en su casa, y estar tirada en su cama. No era de ese tipo de personas que amaban estar quietas en la cama, pero sólo por esta vez sentía que era lo ideal.

La adolescente en cuestión, más que nada necesitaba meditar las cosas, y calmarse. La pelea no le preocupaba, el hecho de que Luka lo haya visto, sí.

— Agh…— Enterró su rostro contra la almohada, echando un bufido de fastidio y frustración — Idiota, ¿¡Por qué te preocupa que esa pedófila te haya visto pelear!?... Ugh, ¡Ni siquiera debería importarte! Esa idiota no debería importarte… es más, debería valerte una mierda el hecho de que te haya visto pelear—

Nuevamente, echó un suspiro, frustrada.

— Respira… idiota, estás saturándote con todo esto— Inflo sus cachetes y expulsó todo el aire en ellos.

Pero, ¡Demonios! No podía negar que desde ese momento lo único que pasaba por su mente era Luka.

Todo era Luka, su cabello rosado, sus ojos azules y enigmáticos, su voz,…

— ¡No! — Se quejó en voz alta — ¡Deja de pensar en ella! —.

Estaba desanimada y descontenta con sus sentimientos encontrados, es decir, ¿Acaso comenzaba a sentir algo de importancia por Luka? Es que es estúpido, la conoció hace poco ¿¡Y ya la tiene en cuenta!? No, definitivamente no…

— Ugh… necesito descansar— Cubrió su cuerpo con toda sus sábanas, y cerró los ojos, forzándose a sí misma a quedarse dormida.

Pero desgraciadamente, la idiota de pelo rosado le robó el sueño.

* * *

(…)

Mientras tanto, Luka estaba decidida a saber más sobre la chica de los ojos verdes. Pero había un problema, ir a la escuela era demasiado arriesgado, era lejos y ya los paparazzi estaban rodeando el área.

Y sumando además que su padre no le permitiría salir.

Y allí se encontraba ella, caminando en círculos en esa habitación lujosa, como león enjaulado.

Meiko, quien estaba sentada en un sillón de terciopelo rojo, suspiró fastidiada — ¿Cuál es tu problema? —

— Estoy nerviosa…— Luka esbozó una sonrisa incómoda, la castaña rodó los ojos algo impaciente por la actitud cobarde de Luka.

— Sólo ponte ropa para salir y una peluca, y ya está— Hundió sus dedos en su cabello y lo despeinó, desesperada — Cielos, pareces una tonta quinceañera—

Luka infló sus cachetes, haciendo un infantil puchero — Tengo 17 años, puedo tener mis momentos de inmadurez y desesperación— Meiko, ya algo harta, suspiró y se levantó del sofá.

— Mira, esta es tu oportunidad de hacer lo que quieres— La castaña tomó a Luka de los hombros — Y agradece que el tonto de Kaito está ocupado así que no interferirá en esta misión, ¿Entendiste? —.

Luka pareció meditarlo un poco, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Se separó de Meiko, y comenzó a vestirse para salir.

Meiko volvió a su asiento, observando a la pelirrosa moverse de aquí y allá, cambiándose de ropa.

Luka acabó de cambiarse, y fue directo a verse al espejo. Podía sentir al fin la calidez de ropa común, y no toda esa costosa, apretada, asfixiante, brillante… Al fin se sentía como una adolescente de 17 años.

Sonrió inconscientemente al reflejo del espejo, era una expresión inocente y adorable, sus ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo brillaron de alegría, comodidad…

— Uwah…— Bostezó sonoramente — Te estás tardando mucho, deberías apresurarte, Luka— La voz de Meiko regresó a la realidad a Megurine, y esta asintió dos veces.

— Debo asegurarme que nadie me vea…— Tomó su peluca, y se la puso —o sino papá me matará…— Meiko afirmó con la cabeza, y al ver que Luka ya estaba lista, la tomó del brazo y la llevó al ''lugar secreto'' donde podría huir.

— En realidad ''nos'' matará, si descubren que te estoy ayudando me van a despedir— Llegaron a un pequeño pasillo oscuro y frío, una puerta metálica con el cartel ''PROHIBIDO PASAR'' era lo único decorativo del sitio.

— ¿Segura que esta es la salida correcta? — inquirió dubitativa.

— Claro que estoy segura— rodó los ojos — ¿Cuándo he estado equivocada en algo? —.

Luka se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la pregunta — Mejor me voy, gracias Meiko— Abrió la puerta de metal con algo de fuerza extra, y se despidió de la castaña.

— ¡No olvides contarme todo con lujo de detalles! —.

Luka ignoró eso último y emprendió su camino hasta esa pequeña escuela…

* * *

Llegó justo a tiempo para que la escuela cerrara, no había nadie, ni estudiantes, ni maestros… Nada.

— '' ¿Y ahora cómo voy a entrar?'' — Luka comenzó a preocuparse, sintiéndose en problemas.

Puso un dedo en medio de sus labios, haciendo una pequeña pausa para pensar…

Juntó sus cejas, achinando sus ojos e inflo sus mejillas, sin embargo, ninguna idea venía a su cabeza…

Pero una pequeña sombra que translució de un vidrio de la puerta de la escuela le hizo abrir sus ojos, sorprendida. Había alguien dentro del establecimiento.

Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo (o por lo menos, lo que sus tacones altos le permitían) hasta la puerta, y picó el vidrio suavemente. Pero sonó lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada.

Luka pudo sentir como esa sombra se aproximaba a la puerta, el sonido de la llave introducirse a la cerradura y después el hierro chirriar sobre el suelo, dejando ver a la silueta que se encontraba del otro lado.

— ¿Mmm? — Era un hombre alto, con cabello castaño y algunos mechones blancos, llevaba un traje azul con unos zapatos negros, sus labios formaban una línea recta, mientras que una de sus cejas estaba arqueada, formando una expresión de confusión, sus felinos ojos amarillos escaneaban a Luka, sin ningún tipo de morbo, solo era curiosidad — ¿Quién eres tú? — su voz grave retumbó los oídos de Luka, mientras que la extensa cicatriz en la frente de el chico la dejaba mucho más intranquila.

Luka tragó fuerte, pero guardó su miedo en su interior, miró con determinación al castaño y habló — ¿Está tu jefe aquí? — Podía deducir que era el conserje de la escuela, es decir, nunca había visto a un director de escuela limpiar. Aunque realmente no podría hablar mucho, nunca asistió a una escuela.

— No… Por si no lo sabías, esta escuela está cerrada— Respondió tosco, sin demostrar emociones en su rostro.

Luka esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a escocer — ¿A-ah, sí? — dijo con una voz aguda. El chico asintió, sin notar siquiera el estado de Luka.

— ¿Acaso no estudias aquí? Deberías saber perfectamente los horarios de atención— El castaño se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos. Pero al ver la cara de Luka se dio por sentado que era un ''no''. Suspiró y habló — ¿Para qué lo buscas? — Dirigió sus felinos ojos a los azules e intranquilos de Luka.

— Qui-quiero ver los registros, estoy buscando a una alumna— El castaño enarcó una ceja, ahora era él el confundido.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres, exactamente? — Luka tragó duro.

— S-sólo quiero saber si es la escuela correcta donde estudia esta chica, verá… Esa chica va a una escuela pública, sin embargo no me dijo en c-cuál… así que… vine a ver los registros para saber si es aquí donde estudia—.

Ok, fue la PEOR mentira del mundo. Lo admitía, pero fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir en cinco segundos sin sonar sospechosa.

El conserje suspiró resignado y se hizo a un lado de la puerta — Está bien, pasa, pero rápido, no quiero que me despidan—.

Luka asintió y a paso ligero se adentró a la escuela, el conserje cerró las puertas tras de ella y un silencio incómodo inundó a ambos.

— El director no está aquí, sin embargo, tengo las llaves de todo este sitio, prácticamente la escuela es mía por las noches— Explicó el castaño, dirigió su mano hasta su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y de él extrajo un manojo de llaves, cada una distinta a la otra. Luka miraba atenta a las brillantes llaves de color cobrizo y asintió — Sígueme—.

Sin previo aviso, el conserje a paso acelerado a un pasillo extenso, los fríos casilleros rojos y la iluminación algo tétrica provocaba inseguridad en Megurine.

Pero por nada en el mundo debía bajar la guardia, ya que se encontraba en un territorio prácticamente desconocido.

— Llegamos— la voz gruesa del chico atrajo la atención de Luka, y frente a ellos efectivamente se hallaba la oficina del director.

El conserje buscó entre el manojo de llaves la que abriría esa puerta, Luka aun se preguntaba cómo había hecho para memorizárselas todas, tal vez este tipo lleva trabajando más tiempo del que ella cree…

— ¡Ah! Al fin…— El chico introdujo la llave en la cerradura, le dio dos vueltas y la puerta se abrió — Las damas primero…— Se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a Luka.

Megurine asintió con una sonrisa y entró a la oficina, encendió las luces y buscó con la mirada los cajones de registros.

— Son esos de allá— El castaño señaló con su dedo índice unos cajones de acero brillantes. Tenían pequeños carteles, desde la A hasta la Z.

Sin embargo, había un problema…

¡No sabía absolutamente nada de esa chica! ¡Ni siquiera su apellido!

La chica se quedó pensando un momento, pero el conserje estaba algo impaciente.

— ¿Y? ¿No la vas a buscar? — inquirió encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero Luka ignoró la pregunta, estaba concentrada en saber cómo encontraría a la persona que busca- ¡Un momento!

— ¿¡Sabes quienes fueron las chicas que pelearon!? Y-ya sabe, antes de que la policía y los paparazzi llenaran este lugar— Dijo Luka eufórica. El castaño enarcó una ceja, mientras que sus labios permanecían en línea recta.

— Por supuesto que lo sé, Hatsune Miku y Yowane Haku—

Oh… fue más fácil de lo que pensó que sería.

Luka se dirigió al cajón con la letra Y, la abrió. Buscó rápidamente entre la cantidad de papeles, hasta dar con Haku Yowane.

Abrió el folio cuidadosamente y extrajo de él la hoja con toda la información de la chica. Comenzó a hojearla, y al ver la fotocopia del DNI pudo notar que efectivamente esa NO era la chica que buscaba.

Colocó la hoja devuelta a su folio y la guardó en el cajón correspondiente.

Hora sus manos comenzaban a temblar de emoción, euforia. Sabía que la chica Hatsune Miku era la que buscaba, sino, seguiría buscando.

A paso decidido, fue hasta el cajón de la H, lo abrió rápidamente y con sus dedos comenzó a correr cada registro que no buscaba. Sus dedos temblequeaban sobre los papeles, la emoción estaba en cada fibra del cuerpo de Luka.

— ¡Bingo! — exclamó Megurine, y extrajo el folio de la chica que buscaba.

Sacó la hoja del folio, y comenzó a husmearlo, examinando cada palabra con la mirada. Pero decidió fijarse en el DNI y ¡Efectivamente era la chica de los ojos verdes!

Luka sentía que lloraría en ese preciso instante ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Joder!

Anotó todos los datos de la chica de- oh, perdón, Hatsune Miku y guardó la hoja en su folio, para luego dejarlo en el cajón de la H.

— ¿Has encontrado a quién buscabas? — inquirió curioso. Luka asintió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Por supuesto que la había encontrado — Genial— El tipo hizo un festejo fingido y señaló la puerta —Será mejor que salgamos de acá, no quiero perder mi empleo—

Abrió la puerta, dejando salir a Luka primero, apagó las luces de la oficina y salió también. Cerró con la llave la puerta y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta principal del establecimiento. En ningún momento alguien mencionó una palabra, todo era un silencio incómodo pero que Luka no se daba cuenta que estaba viviendo, es decir, ya sabía dónde podría conseguir a la chica que buscaba.

Llegaron hasta la salida, el conserje buscó de entre las llaves la que abriría la puerta. Al dar con ella, la introdujo a la cerradura y de una vuelta logró quitar el cerrojo.

— Gracias…— susurró Luka con una pequeña sonrisa asomada en sus mejillas.

El conserje hizo un fuerte empujón hacia adentro y abrió la puerta.

— No hay de qué— respondió él, conservando su tono monótono pero con una extraña calidez en sus palabras — Me gusta ayudar—.

Luka se despidió de él, y salió del establecimiento. Cruzó la calle, estaba un poco oscuro puesto a que el Sol ya se había escondido. Sin embargo, no era peligroso.

Se quedó un rato en silencio, para luego dibujar una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro y exclamar victoriosa.

— ¡Lo conseguí! — Comenzó a dar unos pequeños brinquitos, estaba feliz, muy feliz. No podía creer lo que había logrado, ¡Lo había conseguido!

Estaba realmente excitada, eufórica, emocionada, desprendía felicidad de los poros de su cuerpo.

Ahora definitivamente podría conocer a la chica que tanto anhelaba conocer…

* * *

Luka estaba caminando a paso acelerado, su destino: la casa de ''Hatsa'' o Hatsune Miku.

No llevaba pelucas, lo único que conservaba era esa ropa informal y juvenil que tanto le gustaba vestir.

Pero, ¿Cómo logró conseguir ir sin alguna peluca para cubrir su cabello? Fácil, su padre le dio un pequeño mapa donde indicaba los sitios plagados de paparazzi, o sea, los lugares que debía evitar.

Para su suerte, la casa de la chica de ojos verdes no quedaba cerca de ninguno de esos lugares, por lo que le sería bastante fácil llegar.

Recordaba bien las conversaciones que tuvo con Meiko, aquellas bromas que le hicieron a Kaito y su inmundo deseo de meterse en la vida de los demás. Meiko quería cada detalle de lo que pasaría con Hatsa, claramente esa chica estaba más interesada en los demás que en ella misma, pero de una forma tóxica.

Luka no podía alejarse de ella, puesto a que era su compañera de trabajo y una ''amiga'' que le ha ayudado algunas veces, sin ella no sabría ni el nombre de Hatsa.

Ahora, ¿Estará Hatsa en casa?

Eso ya lo vería pronto…

* * *

(…)

Eran las tres de la tarde, y la chica de ojos verdes estaba acostada en el sofá, mirando la nada misma.

—''Gran forma de perder el tiempo''— pensó para sí misma.

Suspiró y levantó sus brazos, apuntando al techo, para luego dejarlos caer…

Oh sí, sería una tarde aburrida.

* * *

Tres de la tarde.

¿Será buena hora para ir? Se preguntaba Luka.

Su paso acelerado le permitió llegar lo más rápido que pudo hasta un gran edificio, perteneciente de un barrio un tanto peculiar y peligroso.

Sin embargo, ese no fue motivo para evitar que Luka entrara al edificio, ingresa al ascensor y subiera al piso correspondiente donde podría encontrar a la chica…

* * *

Miku se hallaba tamborileando su estómago con sus manos, aburrida de todo. No tenía ninguna actividad que hacer, estaba aburrida.

Sin embargo, el sonido del timbre la hizo levantarse.

— ¿Eh? — se dijo confundida. Ella no esperaba visitas, es más, ¿¡Quién hace visitas a las tres de la tarde!?

Se dirigió a la puerta con curiosidad, con su llave la abrió y al ver la persona tras de ella solo pudo quedar boquiabierta y sin aliento.

— ¡Hola! — Dijo Luka, saludando con su mano.

— ¡No puede ser! — Cerró la puerta en la cara de Luka, y comenzó a hiperventilarse.

¿Qué. Demonios. Estaba. Pasando?

* * *

man que ganas que tirar todo a la mierda :'v

Eloyito: JJAJAJAJ ME AMÁS Y EN WHATSAP ME DECÍS PERRA, ja... que chistosa, bueno jajaja a ti te da gracia todo lo que contenga violencia, vdd? En fin, uy eloyo al fin respondo tu review — pongo la carita ese del Sol— adios jsjsj

RatchetPower-chan: Ay man :'v perdón por haber tardado Dx jsjsjs uy, esa situación se ve interesante owo ay men, esa idea te la robo (?) ahre, boee nos vemos! Eso creo, tal vez hayas muerto esperando :'v

Nelsykp, la madre de mi hijo Conchobar: La vdd la educación se está yendo a la puta, si supieras lo que tengo que sufrir en el colegio, no espera, antes de que me hagas un interrogatorio en wsp (?) no sufro bullying jsjs pero sí hay de esos ''privilegiados'' que golpean y nunca les dicen nada, solo sancionan al agredido. Colegio de mierda... Bueno, yo 100pre estoy abierta a que me des amorsh, solo que no lo haces :c ah re que te bateó todo el grupo(?) bueno, no importa... Y sí, será un... dramón? jajaj algo así

La niña que parí, eh digo, Megurine Chikane: Ay men, ¿¡De qué te quejas!? Gracias a que te compro tus fasurris puedes montar un gran negocio (?) La vdd es divertido hacer sufrir a tu Miku xD ay perdón hija, lo masoca viene de familia :'v ya te acostumbrarás. Bai ardishita ;)

96jeni: cJAU LEI 69 QUE ENFERMA ¿Estuvo bueno? ¡Genial! Acá traigo la continuación, y disculpamee :'v

dlam: ay we que nombre más simple, ¿Por qué yo no me puse uno así? nada que ver pero bueno, me alegra que te haya parecido genial :'3 me hace feliz —kokoro gay—


End file.
